Identity
by completeceltic
Summary: Set 2 years later, Lisa is moving on and Jackson has disappeared. Lisa goes on vacation and everything falls apart. Jackson has a special surprise for the one that got away. no JXL romance.
1. Vacation

Lisa Riesert finally began to come down from the horrors of that awful flight. She never forgot that terrifying face that haunted her. Those pale, blue eyes and strong curves in his face. Truthfully, he was extremely handsome and she had thought that he could have been a good boyfriend. That was until he revealed his true self. But she got over it and now it was 2 years later and she went on in her life at the Lux Atlantic.

Lisa was sitting one day in the break room at the Lux, when her boss came striding in. Lisa looked up at him and wonder what he could possible want now. It had been a hard day at the hotel and she didn't need anymore problems. Swallowing her fatigue, she smiled at him.

"Lisa, we need to talk." said her boss in a sympathetic tone. " You have been working yourself to the bone for two years now. I have decided that you need a vacation." He said smiling wide.

" Thank you, sir. But I really don't have the money for a vacation. I'm fine." Lisa explained simply.

" Well, you won't have to pay for it. The hotel is sending you on an all expenses paid vacation to the Bahamas for 5 days. You leave tomorrow morning. Have fun!" He laid a plane ticket down in front of her and walked way smiling.

"Thanks?" she called after him.

Lisa hesitantly picked up the plane ticket and shrugged. A vacation might be good right about now . So she finished her shift and hurried home to go pack. The next day she caught her plane and was on her way to the Bahamas. Despite what she felt she could not shake the uneasy feeling of the last time she was on the plane with Jackson.

She shuddered at the thought.


	2. Relaxation and handsom strangers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Red Eye.**

The plane set down on the tropical island and Lisa stepped of the plane, and quickly found the hotel. After checking in, she decided to go out to the beach that just beautifully out in the back of the hotel. She was finally going to relax and get Jackson out of her mind.

A year and a half ago she was in a complete panic when she heard that Jackson had escaped from the high security prison he was put in. She started imagining him coming for her like he promised her he would on the plane. She never thought that he would vanish as he did. He never came, never showed his face around Miami ever. He was just gone. However, that did nothing for her nerves. She always jumped at shadows and felt as though she was being followed.

Despite her nervousness, she was going to change here and now on her vacation.

4 days into her trip she was relaxing and never felt better. She had gone swimming in the beautiful and pristine water and enjoyed lazing around her nice hotel room. She felt like a new person. She never even though about anything bad.

Lisa was sitting on her towel enjoying the beach and sun baking on her body. She wore a bikini that in her opinion showed just a little too much. She suddenly felt that she was being watched.

Sitting up, she looked around trying to figure out who was watching her. Her heart beat extremely fast. Could in be Jackson? She thought. Turning her head around to her right, her eyes were caught by an ocean of green emeralds. She sighed, relieved that it was not Jackson.

He, however, took this as a cue to approach her. He was rather handsom. He had short cropped red hair and a thin frame were his clothes hung loosely on him. Maybe a bit taller than Jackson and a different sort of handsom. She smiled as he sat down next to her mat in the sand.

He said smiling at her with a large smile, " I have been watching you and you seem like you need some company. Am I right?"

Lisa looked into his eyes and lied, " Yeah, you are right."

He extended his hand out to her, " I'm Brent Danes, Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight. I know it's a little bold but I like you."

Lisa took his hand and confidently said, " I'm Lisa Riesert And yes, I would love to go to dinner with you. I go home tomorrow so it would be a good send off. What time?"

" I was thinking 8p.m.. I'll meet you out side of the hotel, I have something special in mind so wear something that you can wear on a boat." Brent said fluently.

Lisa smiled again, " Sounds good, sounds fun."

"Bye" Brent said as he go up and started to walk away.

" Bye?" Lisa hesitantly said in a whisper.

This was going to be her first date in years. However, her stomach was in nots. All guys are not like Jackson, right? No, Brent will be the sweetest gentleman in the in all of the Bahamas. This is going to be a great night. Nothing will go wrong.

Or will something horrible happen instead.

**I promise that it will get exciting pretty soon. I needed story lead up to make the plot even more suspenseful later on. Lisa has no idea what is coming for her. Can you guess what it is? Read and Review. This is my first fan fiction, so please give me feed back.**


	3. Danger on the water

Later that evening Brent came a picked up Lisa for their date. He drove her to the boat dock and helped her onto his boat. It was a very nice vessel named Star of the Sea. They sailed out to a secluded inlet off the southern coast of the island. Stopping there, Brent pulled out a basket filled with food. They eat their meal and talked about all types of things. Where they grew up and about their family. Brent seemed to perfect date to Lisa. He was kind and sweet. She could see herself falling in love with him.

" So why did we have to come all the way out here?" Lisa asked taking a sip from her wine glass. "It seemed perfectly fine to stay in the harbor."

Brent laughed a little and sighed, " I always liked this little cove and I thought it would be romantic." Then he added with another sigh, " Honestly, I am not much of a people person and there is no one in this cove. Why do you ask?"

Lisa smiled sheepishly and replied, " I've had some "encounters" that have made me a little paranoid. I'd rather not talk about it."

Brent looked at her with knowing eyes that seemed as though they knew to much. This made Lisa feel a cold shiver down her back.

Quickly changing the subject, Lisa asked, " So why don't you like to be around people?"

Brent looked cautiously at her for a moment and then smiled, " When I was younger, I never really had a lot of friends. The kids always picked on me because I was shorter than the rest of them. So, I always avoided the people I could. I even went into a line of work where I would not have to necessarily work with people. I guess I never really got over that fear."

" Ah, but you talked to me, that was a big step." Lisa said reassuringly. " By the way, what do you do? You never really told me that."

Bent looked directly into her eyes and said, " I guess you could say that I am a field agent. I do the work that my bosses either don't to do or just need another agent to help. Does that answer your question?"

Lisa felt a shudder travel slowly down her spine. That answer sounded a lot more along the lines of what Jackson does for a living. Could she really be that unlucky to have come face to face with another assassin. Well, it was time to find out.

Lisa pasted on a smile that seemed like it was fading under the piercing green stare of the man in front of her. " What exactly do you do? What kind of company?" She said slowly and shakily.

Brent held the stare that seemed to be hardening from the bottom of his soul. His smile faded and the light, playful look to his eyes and disappeared. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her neck and knew that she had been right. She looked down and noticed that he had a gun to her stomach. Lisa closed her eyes, hoping that the nightmare would be taken away.

Suddenly she was picked up of the floor of the boat and could feel the waves trying to knock her off her feet. Struggling to stay up, she opened her eyes to see that she was facing the water behind the boat. She could feel the arms of Brent encircling her mid section. Terrified, she fought her attacker, squirming in his grasp.

Then Brent lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered in a hiss, " Good Bye, Lisa Reisert. You can't live forever." She heard him sigh in her ear and then she felt him kiss the side of her cheek.

_What could possibly happen? Why did I ever trust this stranger? _Lisa thought. She had to find a way out of this. There had to be a way. But she did not have time to think of one.

Brent suddenly thrust her from the end of the boat into the awaiting rocks in the ocean. Lisa immediately succumbed to darkness and felt unconscious.

Brent stared down at the unconscious girl lying on the rocks. He wished secretly that he could have had more time with her. She was really beautiful and he could have let his mind get creative with her. However, this was his job. He was an assassin, that was all he was.

He just hoped that his boss knew what he was doing with this girl.

His cell phone rang, " Danes" he said .

"Did you finish with her?" Asked the smooth voice of his manager.

" Yes, the coast guard will find her soon."

" Good. Now finish the job" With that his manager clicked off.

Time o go an finish this. He started the boat and steered the boat to the north. Sailing away from the unconscious Lisa.


	4. Who am I?

Light filtered in through the closed eyes of the now sleeping Lisa Reisert. Slowly, she came awake and lifted her eye lids to reveal a communal hospital room. All of the beds were placed in a neat row spanning down to the doors on ends. The patients were all facing another pale brown wall that had dolphins painted on it. It reminded Lisa of the old pediatrics offices that she visited often when she was a child. Lisa had always been a sickly little girl and seemed to go to the hospital a lot because of 'accidents' that just seemed to always happen.

Lisa closed her eyes against a throbbing head ache that seemed to penetrate her every thought. She reached her hand up to her head to try and locate the reason for the pain. When she reached up, her hand stopped on a bandage that was covering her forehead on the left side. She groaned trying to remember what happened for her to receive that bandage. Apparently a wound that she had received awhile ago. Possible last night? Yes, that was it, she thought. But what happened to give her that wounded. Uh! She could not remember for the life of her. It will come back someday, right now that is not important, she told herself. She decided it would be best to find out where she is. So, she opened her eyes, only to be faced with a nurse staring down at her with a concerned look etched all over her face.

The nurse sat down gently beside Lisa on her bed. She tacked on a forced but comforting smile and asked, " I see we're up! I was wondering if you are up to answering any questions?"

Lisa smiled weakly, " Alright, if you answer a question for me?" she replied.

The nurse sighed obviously having something on her mind, but she agreed with a nod of her head.

Lisa sat up a bit which was surprisingly easy and asked, " Where am I and how did I get here ... and who are you?" She asked with desperation , struggling to remember anything that happened.

The nurse replied quickly and in a rushed manner, " You are at the community hospital in the Bahamas, you were brought here by the coast guard, they told us that they found you on the rocks unconscious with a gash in the side of your head. Don't worry though it has healed now for you have been her asleep for a little over a day. Oh, and my name is Sofia. I am your nurse/ doctor. I need to ask you a few questions before I can complete the discharge papers." Lisa nodded.

Sofia the nurse glanced down at her clip board that she held in her hands and spoke in a more professional manner, " What is your full name?"

Lisa thought that it was weird question, but decided to indulge her nurse for a while, " Lisa Henrietta Reisert." She stated confidently.

However, she received a strange reaction from her nurse. Sofia looked up at Lisa with confusion in her eyes. Lisa did not like this one bit. That was her name, she would not forget her own name. Sofia looked down at her papers again and asked another simple question. " Where do you live, work, and where does your family live and who are they?"

Lisa answered confidently, " I live in Miami, Florida. I work at the Lux Atlantic Resort in Miami as the hotel's manager. My mother lives in Dallas, Texas. Her name is Marian Stokes after she reverted back to her maiden name. My father lives in Miami as well. His name is Joseph Reisert. I have a brother whom I have not seen sense he turned 18 years old and went away to some covert military program in California. He was older than me so that was a long time ago. Oh, his name is Alex Reisert."

Sofia looked at her with the same look that she gave her before. She smiled and stood up. She turned around to speak with another nurse at the foot of Lisa's bed. Lisa could not tell what she was saying but by the expression on her face she could tell that something was wrong. She answered everything correctly, why would there be anything wrong? Sofia shrugged slightly with her back turned to Lisa and turned to face her.

Sofia sat down again, this time even more gently than before. " Miss, I am sorry to have to say this, but I can not release you in this state. You will need to be here for further examinations. I am sorry."

Lisa could not believe this. She was perfectly fine! Lisa yelled at Sofia, " I am completely fine, you said so yourself. So why can't I go home?"

Sofia shrugged and simply said, " I will not release you in this state." With that, she stood and walked away from Lisa.

Lisa was confused. Why could she not leave? It did not make any sense. Just then she had an idea strike. Looking around the large room, she noticed that all the patients were sleeping and there were no nurses or doctors anywhere to be seen. Slowly, Lisa lifted herself of her bed and quietly set herself on the ground. Quickly, she tip toed out of the hospital room to freedom.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Lisa walked purposefully toward her hotel intending to check out and then fly home. She had ditched the hospital scrubs that she had escaped in when she found a pare of jeans and a halter top that seemed just a bit to small for her frame, probably belonged to a teenager, off a cloths line. She walked into the hotel and up to the front desk attendant. He looked up from his computer to regard her appearance and then smiled a weird smile.

" How may I help you, Miss?" the attendant asked nicely.

Lisa smiled at him and replied, " I would like to check out."

" Alright, name and room number."

" Lisa Reisert and room 402" She replied with a sigh.

The attendant looked at the screen quickly. Then he took a long look at her, strangely his eyes seemed familiar to the nurse's.

" I am afraid there has been a mistake, but Lisa Reisert checked out of room 402 about 20 minutes ago. You can not be Lisa Reisert." he said with a disturbed tone.

**I know it has taken me a long time to update, but I had to figure out where this was going. I will try to finish this quickly and have a new story that I am working on up soon. Thanks and Review.**


End file.
